Asuraman
Asuraman (アシュラマン) is a fictional character who made several appearances during the superhuman wrestling manga Kinnikuman. He had six arms and three interchangeable faces. He was also a prince from the Demon Realm. He is named after the Buddhist warlike deities, the Asura (阿修羅 Ashura) and also after wrestler Ashura Hara. He is voiced by Daisuke Gori (Ken Yamaguchi in Kinnikuman: Scramble for the Throne). About *Name: *Classification: Akuma Chojin → Seigi Chojin *Homeland: Demon Realm (魔界 Makai) *Age: 22 (Dream Tag), 24 (Throne Arc), 58 (Nisei) *Height: 203 cm *Weight: 200 kg *Chojin Kyodo: 10,000,000 Power *Trademark Techniques: Hell's Tornado, Asura Buster, Asura Piledriver *Tag Teams: Stray Akuma Chojin Combo (Sunshine), The Demolitions (Voltman) *Trainer: Samson Teacher *First Appearance: Manga Chapter 169 Techniques ; : Asuraman performs a standard Kinniku Buster but uses his extra arms to also grab the opponent's arms and thighs, creating a tighter hold. :*' ' :: Instead of doing a standard Kinniku Buster hold, Asuraman grabs his opponent's arms and legs and then uses his third pair of hands to hold their head on top of the spike on his head. :*' ' :: Based on Scarface's Ultimate Scar Buster. While performing a regular Asura Buster, Asuraman grabs the opponent's neck with his legs. ; : Asuraman holds all six of his arms up to one side and then throws them down to the other, sending a small tornado towards his opponent. ; : ; : Asuraman jumps onto the ropes and launches his body horizontally at his opponent. ; : ; : ; :Asuraman throws the enemy in the air, then he jumps in the air then stands on the enemy's feet with his knees and smashes the enemy into the mat. :; :: Asuraman's power-up technique. ; : ; : A Kinnikuman Nisei technique. ; : A Kinnikuman Nisei technique. Asuraman entwines all three arms on one side into one giant arm and performs a powerful lariat on his opponent. ; : A Kinnikuman Nisei technique. ; : Akuma Shohun's technique. After grabbing his opponent, Asuraman spins around rapidly so that the opponent is lifted off of his feet. Then, he releases the hold, sending them skyward, and jumps up after them. From there, he can finish the move by either placing a knee or shin against his opponent's neck as they descend in a guillotine-like position. Causes severe damage to the neck. ; : ; : ; : Story Golden Mask Arc Asuraman, with his distinctive six arms and three faces, initially appeared as one of the Devil Knights, Akuma Choujin who stole the sacred Golden Mask of the Kinniku Clan. He first fought Terryman in the Five Story Ring battles inside Warsman's unconscious body. In this fight he introduced a new version of the Kinniku Buster: the Asura Buster. If Terry were to have gone through even one Asura Buster, his body would've been pulled apart. Luckily, Kinnikuman jumped into the ring and cushioned the blow. Terry then broke off Asuraman's top two arms, causing his own arms to be on the verge of falling off. It is here that Asuraman reveals his ability to regenerate his arms by stealing the arms of others. As soon as Terry's arms fell off, they appeared on Asuraman. He tired a second Asura Buster on Terry, but Geronimo's tomohawk's (protruding through the ring above for Terry to grab) and Buffaloman's arms (which suddenly appeared on Terry) put a stop to it. The fight eventually went out of the ring and, after Terry restarted Warsman's heart, they scramble to make it back to the ring before being counted out. With his last ounce of strength, Terry used Buffaloman's arms to stop Asuraman from reentering the ring, causing the match to end in a double count-out. Because of this, he was the sole surviving Devil Knight when Akuma Shogun was revived, and when they both left Warsman's body, Ashuraman engages Kinnikuman soon afterwards, and was soon defeated by an incomplete Kinniku Driver. As punishment for his defeat, Akuma Shogun decapitates Ashuraman with his sword, and Ashuraman merges with his master's being like the others. Dream Choujin Tag Arc Survivor Match for the Kinniku Throne Asuraman appeared again, reformed, as a member of Kinnikuman Soldier's team during the survivor series to determine the new ruler of planet Kinniku. He fights his former trainer Samson Teacher, now Satan Cross, to avenge his friend The Ninja and ended the match in a draw, and watched as the remaining team members were defeated by Super Phoenix and his men in the Cube Match, leaving him the sole survivor. Later, when he and Kinnikuman's team ventured to the final arena, Super Phoenix activated a spiked ceiling trap to kill them all. However, Ashuraman sacrificed himself by holding the ceiling up long enough for Team Kinnikuman to escape, and was impaled. He was later revived by Suguru's Face Flash along with the rest of Kinnikuman Soldier's team. Kinnikuman Nisei Soon after the conclusion of the Survival Match, Asuraman got married to his wife Ivonne, and they had a son, Shiva. From his birth, Asuraman trained Shiva to be a Seigi Chojin, but all of that changed when Shiva accidentally discovered his father's past as an Akuma Chojin, wakening his dark side. This ultimately led to Shiva killing his own mother, and Asuraman killing his son in pure grief. As a result of this, he returned to his ways as an Akuma Chojin and joined General Terror and the Demon Seeds, splitting Meat into 6 parts and holding him hostage; in order to recover a body part, a Seigi Chojin must defeat one of the Akuma Chojin. After 4 of the Demon Seeds were defeated by their Seigi Chojin counterparts, Asuraman reveals himself and engages Mantaro and Kevin Mask in a tag team match alongside fellow Demon Seed VoltMan. After both Kevin and Voltman died, Asuraman fights Mantaro, but was eventually defeated. When General Terror tried to revive himself anyway with Meat's final part, his head, Asuraman surprisingly stopped the ritual, stating that even in battle, Seigi and Akuma Chojin must accept the agreements of their fight. As punishment, General Terror takes away Asuraman's youth and turns him into a withered old man. Asuraman was soon helped out of the Demon's Womb by Sunshine. Career Information ;Profile *Family: Shiva (son, deceased), Ivonne (wife, deceased), Unnamed parents *Laugh: *Blood Type: A *Submitted by: Yoshida of Hyōgo and Nakata of Ishikawa *Theme Song: " " by GAKURO (feat. Daisuke Gouri as Asuraman) ;Championships *Chojin Lumberjack Champion *Zangyaku Chojin Heavyweight *Akuma Chojin Carnival Champion ('79) *2nd Kinnikuman Popularity Contest (9th Place) *3rd Kinnikuman Popularity Contest (5th Place) *4th Kinnikuman Popularity Contest (10th Place) ;Titles *One of the Six Devil Knights *Choujin Blood Brigade - Second Guard *Demon Seed No. 6 ;Nicknames *Demon Realm Prince *Shooting Machine *Mimicry Fiend *Legendary Strongest Akuma Choujin ;Win/Loss Record (Singles) *Δ Terryman (Double Ringout) *X Kinnikuman (Incomplete Kinniku Driver) *O Satan Cross (KO) *O Shiva (Ultimate Asura Buster) *X Mantaro Kinniku (Muscle G) ;Win/Loss Record (Tag) : Stray Akuma Chojin Combo (Sunshine) *O Big Bombers (Hell's Combination) *O New Machineguns (Forfeit) *X Muscle Brothers (Muscle Docking) *X Hell Missionaries (Cross Bomber) : The Demolitions (Voltman) *O Blood Evolutions (Hell's Combination Omega) *X The Young Masters (Muscle Gravity) ja:アシュラマン Category:Kinnikuman characters Category:Akuma Choujin Category:Idol Choujin Category:Ashura Clan Category:Revived Characters Category:Male characters Category:Living characters Category:Six Akuma Knights Category:Choujin Blood Brigade Category:Demon Seed Category:Seigi Choujin Category:Characters from Makai